Osmosis Jones
Osmosis "Ozzy" Jones is the titular main protagonist of the film. He is a white blood cell and a rebel cop. He doesn't have much respect for authority. His best friend is Drix and he has a crush on Leah Estrogen. He is funny and adventure-seeking. Ozzy does anything to keep Frank in shape even if it means stopping Thrax. i like big penis in my butt fuck ypu Personality and Appearance Osmosis is an adventurous, rebellious, and funny white-blood cell who tries to keep Frank DeTorre healthy. Being a cell, his body is soft and pliable. His cytoplasm is baby blue and his membrane is translucent. Throughout the film, he tries to gain the affections of Leah Estrogen. His shapeshifting ability is very handy and serviceable, as it as served him well both in the film and the show. ''Osmosis Jones'' (film) Ozzy is first shown on Mouth Patrol when we enter Frank's body for the first time. While he and his partner are chasing some bacteria, they are sucked into the lungs by a massive yawn. He tries to persue the bacteria on foot, but accidentally triggers a major muscle cramp in Frank's right leg. The Chief gives him a chance to redeem himself by assigning him with Drix to check out some inflammation in the Throat. There he discovers that it might not just be your everyday inflammation. He gains more information from the Memory Hotline and Chill, and he and Drix confront Thrax at the Zit. He and Drix are both fired by the mayor after accidentally destroying the Zit with a medicine grenade. That night, he decides to go see a dream, and discovers that Thrax is still alive and has infiltrated the Brain. He and Drix chase Thrax and confront him again in the Uvula. Thrax triggers a sneeze and rides the shockwave out of Frank. Ozzy climbs into Drix's cannon and has him shoot him after Thrax. They land on Shane's eye and fight until one of her tears move them to the eyelashes. When he realizes that Shane is wearing false eyelashes, he tricks Thrax into jamming his claw into the eyelash. The falsies come loose and fall into a beaker of rubbing alcohol, where Thrax dissolves. Ozzy arrives back in Frank on a tear, and is reinstated to Immunity with full privileges. ''Ozzy & Drix'' Around a year after they defeated Thrax, he and Drix are transferred from Frank to Hector by way of a mosquito. At first he is reluctant to stay, but soon realizes they can do more good in Hector than they ever could in Frank. His personality is slightly lighter than it was in the film, since he cracks more jokes, and they are amazing together!! Trivia *Osmosis is voiced by Chris Rock. *He and Drix are the main characters in the T.V. show, Ozzy & Drix. *Ozzy is one of the only characters to have a name that is a biological reference and a human last name. *Ozzy has a rivalry with Paul Spryman, the Mayor of Hector. And Gluteus, the Police Chief of Hector. *Ozzy is similar to both Dirty Harry and Batman from the DC Universe. Category:Characters Category:Animated Characters Category:Immunity cell Category:Blood cells Category:Heroes Category:Osmosis Jones characters